Passion & Aggression
by queenyuks
Summary: Carlisle is very overprotective of his baby girl Bella. Edward falls in love with Bella at first sight and won't take no for an answer. What is Bella to do in these circumstances? AH/AU extremely OOC for everyone, rated M for dark themes and lemons.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay, so my Reciprocity fans who Author alerted me, as well as new readers who stumble upon this fic; welcome! This is something hat has been floating around up there for a while, but I finally managed to write it down. I'm not sure how regular I can be with updates, but I will try for atleast weekly or bi-weekly

This fic is Beta'd by the wonderful **Le Crepuscule **

This story is not my original idea, it's based off a Bollywood movie called _Aetbaar_ (whis I hear was loosely based off the Hollywood movie _Fear_, but I've never seen it, so I can't comment about the similarity there) . You guys can check out the story of the movie if you wish, but mine will be slightly different.

**Declaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Aetbaar, but I do own my perverted mind

* * *

Our daughters are the most precious of our treasures, the dearest possessions of our homes and the objects of our most watchful love.  
-- Margaret E. Sangster

* * *

Prologue

It was one of those terrible nightmares, where you know you are dreaming, but there's nothing to do but hang around for the ride until your subconscious decide to wake up and end the torture. This particular nightmare had haunted him almost daily since that fateful day, but today, it was as though he was a casual observer to the incident, rather than a participant.

He could see the 2, inside the ill fated BMW, happily chatting away. He could see the other vehicle, a U-Haul truck, approaching fast, too fast on the slick, icy roads. He tried with all his might to scream out, to somehow warn the occupants of the car of their impending doom, but he could do nothing but watch in horror as the bigger vehicle, the truck, lost control, cut off the car, forcing the driver to swerve, and also lose control on the terrible ice.

Suddenly all the images started going by faster, picking speed until they became a blur of nothing but lights and sounds, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

He sat up, awake, and realized that he really couldn't breathe; he was hyperventilating again, having a mild panic attack. He reached towards his nightstand, where he knew his bottle of pills would be, but realized that it was empty.

Black spots appeared in his vision as he tried to remember where he had put his refill. He tried with shaking hands to open a drawer to search inside, while he tried to control his breathing. The sound of his wheezing must have woken up his wife, who reached into her own bedside drawer for the spare bottle and handed him a couple of pills along with her glass of water.

He drowned the pills with the water while Esme ran her soothing hands up and down his back trying to calm him, but at that moment there was only one thing running through his mind.

"Bella" he rasped out, as soon as his body would allow him.

"It's late, she's probably in bed, sleeping, right now," Esme replied calmly. She knew the drill.

But he still pushed the covers off himself; the ones left anyway, since he had kicked almost all the comforter away with his constant twitching, and got up and headed outside his overheated room. Since _that day_ he hated the cold. Esme walked by his side, still soothingly running her fingertips up and down his spine.

The house was dark and quiet, the bright moonlight shining through the huge windows, illuminating everything in an eerie blue glow.

Husband and wife made their way down the hallway to the closed door at the end. He shakily put his hand on the knob, unsure of what he would find. Would she be in there, safe from the dangers of the world and its terrible people? Would she still be outside, where any harm could come to her? Would she still be awake, studying away diligently?

Esme put her hand over his own to stop his from shaking, and they both turned the knob, silently sliding the door open.

He saw his princess sleeping peacefully and let out a long breath of relief that he hadn't been aware of holding. She looked like an angel, bathing in the moonlight streaming through her window, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. She mumbled something inaudibly in her sleep and slightly shifted her position.

He approached her bed quietly and sat down on the edge, caressing her hair softly. She was his life. If anything happened to her, he would surely not survive. He would always keep her safe, away from the dangers of the world; he would not lose her too.

"My little princess, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll always keep you safe," he crooned at her quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Do leave me some feedback.

You can also follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/queenyuks

I keep randomly whining about stuff on there, and maybe updating the status of my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's the official first chapter of this fic. I'm humbled by the reviews I recieved for this fic and I hope that I manage to keep everyone hooked. I had planned to have this update up last week, but if you've been following me on Twitter, you know why it took me so long. *grumble grumble*School*grumble*Sick*grumble*

This fic is Beta'd by the awesome **Le Crepuscule**, who manages to make sense of my terrible grammar and actually make this piece readable, and who also does the research for this fic, because I'm just terribly lazy.

**Declaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Aetbaar or Fear, but I do own 2 laptops, so that I can be reading and writing at the same time. Multitasking!

* * *

We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have

- Fredrick Keonig

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through Isabella's window, and landed, annoyingly, right on her face. She turned over to hide her face, but the sunlight started to burn her back. She groaned but mentally went over the pros and cons of getting out of her comfortable and warm bet to shut the drapes.

Obviously the pros won out and, grumbling loudly, she got out of bed and pulled her drapes closed, blocking out the harsh sunlight. But Murphy's Law was in full effect today, as it seemed to be every single day of her life, and as soon as she got comfortable under the covers once more, her cell phone started blaring her 7:30 am alarm.

"At least it's finally Friday," she mused to herself, before she remembered that Friday she had a 4 hour break between classes, and also a really late lecture. "Ughhh! I hate this semester!"

She looked up as her door opened and her mother, Esme, entered her room with a fresh towel. "Here you go sweetheart, I did laundry yesterday and threw your towel in there too."

"Thanks mom, but you know you baby me too much. I can do my own laundry, maybe cook the dinner sometimes. You don't have to do everything for me."

"Don't be silly sweetheart. You're hardly old enough to take responsibility of the kitchen, as for the laundry, well I do it for your dad and I, how much more work is a few extra clothes?"

And with a bright smile, Esme left her room leaving Bella rolling her eyes. Was there any point in reiterating the fact that she was now 19 and people much younger than her move out and look after themselves? With that, she got up and decided to get started with her day.

* * *

When she entered the dining room , the delicious smell of bacon frying hit her nose, making her instantly realize how famished she was.

"Good morning princess," her father, Carlisle instantly set his medical journal down and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon sweetheart?" Esme asked as she put her dad's breakfast down in front of him.

"I'm just going to stick to cereal this morning I think," and Bella said, as she grabbed the bowl and the box, and sat down beside her dad.

Carlisle frowned at her, "You really need to eat more princess, you're getting so frail."

"I'm not frail dad, you should see how much I eat at school, I just have a great metabolism."

"Yes well, eat up and I'll give you a ride to your university, or else you'll be late."

Bella looked at her wrist watch in confusion, "But you'll be an hour early dad."

Carlisle brushed her statement away, "I have some errands to run on the way before I head to the hospital. I'll do those after I drop you off."

"Oh yeah," Bella challenged, "what errands?"

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously, "well, there's the... umm... coffee, yeah, coffee that I need to pick up for my residents this morning, they all worked extra hard yesterday, and then I need to head to the hospital early to... write a report... that... I forgot to finish yesterday." After the speech Carlisle looked pretty proud of himself. _Way to think on your feet dad_.

"You know, you pay insurance for a car that I never use because you insist on driving me to school, and picking me up every day" Bella muttered.

"But princess," Carlisle flashed his daughter his big doe eyes that she had inherited, "I like dropping you off safely to school, don't you enjoy my company?" Carlisle knew well that it was hard for her to resist his wounded puppy look.

Bella suppressed her smile, "come on dad, or I'll be late."

Carlisle jumped up like an excited child, and both father and daughter exited the house, leaving Esme smiling after them.

* * *

The short drive to her university passed in a comfortable silence between father and daughter. Carlisle watched with a smile as Bella skipped out of his Mercedes and joined her friends enjoying the sun on the steps of the building.

He also noticed a bunch of adolescent boys standing off to the side, smoking, and lewdly eyeing Bella. She exuded innocence and remained completely oblivious to their looks as well as their hushed conversation, which most likely featured her. They all stubbed out their cigarettes and walked passed Bella, eyeing her from up close as thy waltzed into the building. Carlisle took a deep breath of relief that they didn't try anything.

Bella, who was laughing at something looked up and frowned, noticing Carlisle's car. She gave her father a concerned questioning look, and the most he could do was smile sheepishly and drive off.

Carlisle knew that he was overreacting; boys will be boys, and no matter what, they would think a certain way. But world was such a dangerous place, and he needed to keep Bella safe from people like those boys, who could have easily tried anything.

These thoughts consumed him as he approached the nearest Starbucks. He might as well get coffee for his residents.

* * *

"We should go to Aro's tonight," Mike exclaimed excitedly, snapping Bella out of her haze. The three friends were inside of the campus Starbucks, waiting in line for their necessary caffeine fix.

"Why?' Jessica mumbled out as she dug into her purse looking for spare change for her coffee. "Today's nothing special."

"Why do we need a special occasion to hang out at a bar? Shouldn't it be enough that I have two of the most beautiful girls on this campus for company? And don't worry about the change milady, your coffee is on me today."

Jessica scoffed at Mike's cheesy line, but agreed anyway, with a hint of a blush and a small smile. "Will you come too Bella?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask dad."

Mike looked at her again, exasperated, "Bella Cullen, you are almost 20 years old, you don't need permission from _daddy_ to go out on a Friday night. It should be expected."

Bella nudged Mike's ribs, "Well he just likes to know where I am, and you can't blame him for that. I just need to let him know not to wait up for me."

"Whatever Bella, you know that he won't sleep until you step through his door."

Bella ignored Mike's statement, even though she knew the truth behind it, and pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her father. Mike still kept going, "remember that one night you hurt your ankle and I went to drop you home. He, like, jumped out of the shadows and scared the fuck out of me. Questioned me for an hour about my intentions with his daughter and nearly made me wet myself in the process."

Bella and Jessica both giggled at the memory. Though it was true, Carlisle had greatly overreacted to seeing Mike with Bella that night, completely ignoring the fact that Jessica was holding her other hand and also helping Bella. Once both her friends left, she had to patiently sit and explain to her father that Mike, in fact, liked Jessica, and not her, but Carlisle still gave her a lecture about safety as well as the thoughts of young men and only left for bed once Bella had assured him that she had her can of pepper spray handy at all times.

Her father called her back immediately, "Princess how will you get home? You don't have your car with you."

Bella huffed in annoyance, "Well you're the one who insisted on giving me a ride to school dad, I'll get a ride home with Mike and Jessica."

Bella could tell her father was hesitating, "What time will you be out till?"

"Not too long," she assured him, however not too sure herself, "I'll be home by midnight, I promise. Please daddy?"

After a pregnant pause, re responded, "Alright princess, you can go out, but be safe, and text me the name of the place."

Bella hung up and turned to her friends, looking at her expectantly, "He said yes."

Mike pumped his fist in the air mockingly, "Yes, Bella has permission from _daddy _to get hammered!"

Bella smiled mockingly at Mike, "Behave Mr. Newton, or I might have to tell my _daddy_ that you made a pass at me today. He'll make sure you never reproduce, and it won't be pretty."

Mike cringed and unconsciously cupped his boy parts, a horrified look on his face, while Bella and Jessica sniggered.

* * *

Carlisle stared at his phone, which he had just hung up after speaking to Bella. How could he refuse her when she asked him so sweetly?

When he received the text message from her, he was driving, and he almost had another panic attack then and there. He had just dropped her off, what had happened? Was something wrong? Did something happen?

He pulled over immediately, and was relieved to see that she was only asking his permission for something. That brought a smile to his face. His baby girl was unlike the children of today, who defied their parents, and talked back, arguing over everything. She really was the perfect child.

With a deep sigh, he put his phone away and headed to the hospital, which was only a few miles away. Parking at his usual spot, he headed through the usual bout of activity, towards his office. He was, however intercepted by Dr. James Hunter, who was possibly the world's biggest busybody, second to none, except probably his wife, Lauren.

"Hey there Cullen," James slapped Carlisle's back, as though they were the best of friends, "What's shakin'?"

_Really Jame_s? Carlisle thought to himself in exasperation, "Good morning Dr. Hunter, how are you this morning?"

"Wonderful! Last night Lauren and I tried this new position that we heard about from a friend and figured that there's no time like today, and had the most amazing nights of our lives.  
I had her screaming within minutes."

Oh yes, that was another thing, just as curious as James was about everyone else's personal life, is how much he loved to share the intimate, and sometimes uncomfortable details of his own personal life. "Umm.... Dr. Hunter, I don't think this is a very appropriate conversation to be having here." _Or anywhere else_.

"Yes you're right. We wouldn't want the patients hearing about the good stuff, now would we?" He snickered, though it was obvious to Carlisle that he would like nothing more, "I wanted to show you your name in the paper this morning."

"My name," Carlisle was surprised, "What for?"

"The lady that was stabbed by her husband that you saved last week. Her story was in the paper today and she mentioned you and her gratitude towards you saving her life."

James handed Carlisle the newspaper, and sure enough, on page 3 there was a whole article about the lady who had being attacked and stabbed by her broke husband desperate for her to be gone so he could get on with the affair with his office assistant.

He shuddered and prayed that his Bella would never find herself someone like that.

As he read on, the reporter mentioned that the only comment the lady wished to give was to thank the doctor who saved her life and gave her another chance to live; Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle smiled, it was little things like this that made it worth it to be a doctor and work in such a high-stress environment like the ER. He continued on to his office, while James followed him, not getting the hint that he might like to be alone.

"So I guess this is another one for your wall, eh Cullen?" James sounded like an excited child as he waited for Carlisle to unlock his door. James was referring to the cork-board Carlisle had up in his office where he tacked up contributions he wrote for medical journals, or other mentions of him. He wasn't normally so vain, but Bella, when she was young, had thought it was a good idea and started the ritual when she had come over to the hospital one day for a visit.

"Yeah, I'll trim it out and tack it later when I get some time."

"No problem Cullen, I have nothing to do, so I'll just cut it out for you."

_Why God, why?_ Carlisle pleaded silently.

* * *

Sitting inside the lecture hall of her classical literature class, window-less and built like a movie theatre, Bella didn't realize that it had started raining, nay pouring outside. She stood just inside the door and texted Mike a quick, _'Where are you?'_ since he was their ride to Aro's, and Jessica and his class would have ended an hour or so ago.

'_In the north parking lot'_ came Mike's reply, and Bella groaned out loud. The north parking lot was literally 2 blocks down from where she was, and she would have to walk in the open. _'Be there in 5'_ she replied.

Bella dug into her book bag and fished out her umbrella, though she was doubtful that it would do any good with the pouring rain like this. She tried to stuff her copy of Wuthering Heights and her folder into her already full book bag, but she had to borrow 15 books from the library to research for an upcoming paper, and her bag was almost at bursting point. Bella sighed and gave up, opening her umbrella inside the door, she stepped out into the rain, and in under 30 seconds, she was drenched from the waist down, with her socks sloshing, in her shoes as she ran.

As she was crossing the entryway to the parking lot, 5 headlights flashed her way and she heard the distinct rumble of motorcycles coming her way. Bella tried to get out of the way , but as she looked up to see how far away they might be, she noticed that the bikers, who were just yards away, were coming directly towards her, not even bothering to swerve away to avoid her.

The 5 bikes were coming at Bella 5 abreast, and the biker in the middle passed by so close to her that she felt the fabric of his jeans brush her leg, while the gust of wind that followed made her umbrella fly out of her hands, and because luck obviously wasn't on her side, she lost her balance, and her book and folder fell onto the flooded ground. Though she herself managed not to fall, the bucketing rain got it's chance to drench her completely.

Anger coursed through her, "Assholes!" she shouted at the biker's retreating backs.

The biker in the middle screeched to a halt and turned his bike around, and the 4 around the one stopped and followed suit. Bella felt a tremor of fear go through her.

As if in slow motion, the middle biker, who Bella assumed to be the leader of the gang, lifted the helmet off his head. The first noticeable thing was his emerald green eyes, narrowed in anger.

He gracefully got off his bike, and started to approach her, and Bella's heart hammered in rhythm to his steps. _Shit! He looks pissed_. She unconsciously backed up a few steps.

As the biker got closer Bells gasped, because he was the single most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had bronze hair that looked wild and un-tameable, high cheekbones that led to his strong, angular jaw, and sharp green eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. His plain white t-shit clung to his lithe body in the most sinful way, defining his obvious muscle tone.

As he locked eyes with Bella, his steps slowed down by a fraction and his features grew softer. Bella knew that her face was probably exhibiting her fear, and maybe he would take pity on her.

Biker guy, as she mentally referred to him, stopped a few steps away from her, and both just gazed into each other's eyes, as though there was no one else here but them, with their escalated breathing the only sound surrounding them.

Biker guy glanced down at the soaking books, then back up at her, and looking slightly sheepish, he bent down and picked up Bella's drenched books, shut the cover of the ruined copy of Wuthering Heights, and handed the books to Bella, who hugged them to her chest. He smiled softly at her, "I'm sorry" he said in a smooth, velvety voice, almost enchanting voice.

It was as though his words snapped Bella out of some daze and her fight or flight mechanism finally kicked in and made a decision. Bella backed away from Biker guy and his gang slowly, and after a few metres, turned around, and broke into a full run towards the parking lot and the safety of Mike's car and her friend's company.

Biker guy watched her run away with a smile.

* * *

Carlisle walked into the staff room kitchenette to make himself a cup of coffee, when he saw his good friend, Dr. Black standing at the counter, distracted, absently stirring his coffee.

Carlisle was instantly concerned, "What's wrong Billy, everything alright?"

Billy sighed deeply and looked up at Carlisle, "I don't know, I'm so concerned about Jacob."

"Did something happen? Is Jake okay?" Carlisle thought of Billy's handsome son, who was 22, and on his way to becoming a civil engineer.

"Yeah he's fine, but I dropped by his apartment the other day, and he wasn't home, but his roommate and their friends were, and they were all snorting coke."

Carlisle, who was in the process of taking a sip, choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Yeah, and when I asked them what they were doing, that one kid I really don't like, Jared, said that Jake was their supplier, and it was easier to just do this at his place, hence they were all there."

"Did you speak to Jake about this?"

"No, I don't know how to confront him. I feel so conflicted. One thought is that the kid could clearly be lying, since they were all doing it in Jake's absence. They probably stash the drugs there, so that if they get busted, it's easier to lay the blame on Jake. But the kid could also be telling the truth."

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder, "Don't jump to conclusions, Jake's a good kid, he's just in the wrong crowd. Speak to him about this, maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

Billy sighed again, taking a sip of his now cold coffee, "I just wish Jake was more like Bella. She's such a sensible and mature girl. Jake's always at one nightclub or another, and you know the kind of things that go on over there. Underage drinking, unprotected sex in bathrooms, young girls being drugged and raped. I shudder to even think about what those places are like."

Carlisle took a shuddering breath. _My princess is going to be exactly in a place like that tonight_.

* * *

Bella sat at a barstool nursing her virgin Piña Colada as she watched her friends on the dance floor. What she liked about Aro's was that it wasn't an all-ages, so there weren't minors and teeny-boppers trying to act mature, or creepy old pedophiles sitting in dark corners. It allowed in people who were 18 and above, but you had to show appropriate ID to get alcohol at the bar.

Mike and Jessica frequently chose Aro's because Bella had hands-down refused to get a fake-ID. She saw no reason to break the law. She would happily wait a few months and get into bars and clubs legally.

She watched as Jessica grinded against some guy that asked her for a dance, while the guy was blatantly looking down her shirt. While just a few feet away some girl was grinding against Mike, who was paying little attention to her, instead watching Jessica wistfully.

One downside about coming to a club was that she was abandoned by her friends within the first ten minutes. Mike and Jess loved to dance, albeit with other people, while she herself would rather be in such a lively environment sitting with friends, not dancing, but still having a good time. It was usually just the three of them, and after some time, sitting alone and watching all the happy couples around her dancing, or flirting, or making out, lost in their own world, made her feel terribly lonely.

Bella flipped her freshly dried hair over her shoulder. She had arrived at Mike's car resembling a drowned cat, and it was lucky that Jessica had another outfit for Bella to borrow, even though the short denim skirt and brown halter top, paired with 4 inch stiletto boots is hardly something she would choose for herself.

For the millionth time, she tugged at the hem of the skirt, trying to pull it down to shield her thighs some more, while looking around self-consciously. Bella caught Jessica's eyes, who beckoned her to join them on the dance floor. Bella smiled and shook her head, dancing in these boots would not be the best idea. Jessica scowled and made threatening gestures of dragging her over if she didn't join them, making Bella giggle and stick her tongue out childishly.

She felt a hard chest come into contact with her back and warm breath on her bare neck. Bella was about to turn around and turn down the probably-drunk man, when a distinct velvet voice whispered in her ear, "Are you still mad at me?"

Bella's heart jumped and she turned around to see Biker guy's intimidating 6'3" frame towering over her. He had a mischievous glint and a bit of something else, something dark, in his eyes.

Bells repressed a shiver, _his eyes are so intense_, and turned back around, "No."

He chuckled lightly, "are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I followed you here, you know."

That got her attention. Bella's heart thudded in her ears as she swivelled her barstool around to face him again, "You don't even know me!"

Bella slid off the barstool ready to storm away, but biker guy, who was faster, placed his hands on the bar on either sides of her body, trapping her against the bar, though not against his body, he had yet to physically touch her. "Isabella Cullen, third year English major at Lewis and Clark College." Bella's eyes widened in surprise as her heart jumped in fear. _How did he know?_

Biker guy continued, "It was all written clearly on the first page of your folder." He leaned in closer to her, taking a sniff at her neck, "And you're all alone right now, it says so on your face."

"I'm here with friends" was all Bella managed to mumble out. His proximity was messing with her head. She caught a whiff of his cologne and it smelt almost sinful.

"One doesn't have to be alone to be lonely," he whispered in her ear. Bella's eyes jumped to meet with his and he gave her a knowing smirk. It was almost as though he could read her mind before, and now.

_Don't be silly Bella_, she chastised herself, but his eyes seemed to be searching deep within her, seemingly looking for a proof or some truth behind his statement.

Biker guy took her glass from her trembling hand and placed it on the bar behind her, and ran his finger tips from her bare arm all the way down her hand, sending the most delicious shivers up her back. He laced his fingers with hers, "Dance with me."

It wasn't a request.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Do leave me some feedback

I know that people are going to say that there was too much Carlisle in this, but his point-of-view in this fic is almost as important as Edward and Bella's. It's all going to play out in the end.

You can also follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/queenyuks

I keep bitching about random things going in my life, and might throw in a teaser here or there ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You guys and your awesome reviews are so inspiring. I love all my readers so much *gets emotional*

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. It was suposed to be posted last thursday and it's officially 1 week late... jeez. Never again guys. Thanks to EAMcullen1, who kept me on my toes on Twitter, and demanded an update everyday.

This fic is Beta'd by the awesome **Le Crepuscule**, who manages to swim through the muck I come up with and fixes my embarassing spelling errors

**Declaimer: **I don't own Twilight, if I did, a lot of things would be different. I do own an awesome phone though.

**Warning!**

This fic is rated M for a reason, and that reason is not lemons. Edward, in this chapter will do something very unpleasent and it might make some people uncomfortable. If voilence disturbs you, please turn away now. If you are under 17, please hit that back button.

Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

* * *

If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it.

- Brendan Francis

* * *

Chapter 02

Biker guy took her glass from her trembling hand and placed it on the bar behind her, and ran his fingertips from her bare arm all the way down her hand, sending the most delicious shivers up her back. He laced his fingers with hers, "Dance with me."

It wasn't a request.

With their fingers still interlocked, Bella was dragged towards the center of the dance floor. _Jesus, he's strong_. Bella had no option but to stumble along, trying not to trip over her own clumsy feet, clad in higher heels than she was used to.

It seemed to register at that moment what was going on, and Bella started to protest, "Hey you, what are you doing?"

Biker guy seemed to ignore her and continued to drag her through the throng of people swaying and grinding to the pulsing music.

Bella tried again, "Hey stop!"

He seemed to obey then and abruptly stopped before turning around, surprising Bella, who stumbled and collided with his hard chest, and got assaulted with his heady scent.

Biker guy looked down at down at her keenly, as though he expected her to break out into an elaborate dance routine right there.

Bella looked around self-consciously once again, it seemed to her as though everyone was watching her, "Listen, I don't know how to dance. I'm feeling really awkward."

Bella turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back flush against his chest. Before she could protest, he placed one finger over her lips and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh, no one here knows how to dance. Look around; everyone is just moving the music the way they think is right." He trailed his hands down her body gently, the sweet sensation almost weakening Bella's knees, and gripped her hips. He whispered in her ear again, "Close your eyes," Bella obeyed, "and shut out everyone else. No one is here but you, me, and the music. Listen to the beat, and move your body along with it."

Bella took a deep breath and started to move her hips back and forth along with the music. At first biker guy gently guided her movements, but then he moved one hand up and splayed it across her stomach and pulled her tighter against his own swaying hips, moving in sync with her own.

_Well if this is dancing, then it's not too hard_. Bella gasped as she felt a prominent bulge digging into her back. He was _aroused_ by her. He trailed his other hand slowly up her body pushed her hair over one shoulder, leaving what seemed to be a trail of fire everywhere his calloused fingers touched her overheated flesh.

"Isabella," he crooned her name gently into her ear, "such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

"Bella," she managed to mumble out, "everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella," her name flowed off his tongue as though a cloth of the finest silk had caressed her being, "the very definition is beauty." He licked the shell of her ear, something which would normally have disgusted Bella, moistened her already slick core further. "I'm Edward."

_Edward_, Bella thought idly, as she continued to move with his body, the name was perfect for him. _He's too... _beautiful _to have a common name like Jack, Aaron, or Mark._

Edward started to nibble gently on her earlobe, causing all of Bella's senses to go into overdrive. She had never reacted so intensely to anyone before, and it was leaving her breathless, almost senseless.

With his free hand, Edward tenderly grabbed one of her hands, hanging limply by her side, and brought it up to place around his neck. Bella fingered his locks at the base of his head and was surprised to find that his hair was soft and smooth, though had a slightly rough texture. _Perfect for grabbing on to_.

Bella instantly put a stop to that train of thought. She was letting her emotions run away with her. This wasn't her, Isabella Cullen never did _this_; dance so intimately with someone who admitted to following her all the way from her school. What was she doing with him? He was clearly trouble. _Dad always says that people who choose motorcycles as their choice of transportation just mean trouble and that I should keep a safe distance from them_.

This thought however, instead of forcing Bella to let go of the muscled neck, made her tighten her grip and tangle her fingers into Edward's marvellous hair. If possible, Edward pulled her harder against his glorious chest, as though trying to mould her body into his. This notion sent a sweet shiver up her spine.

The music started to change and the beat slowed down, by request of someone, who wished to dance close with his girlfriend. Edward turned Bella around, and lifted her free hand to his smiling lips, "Thank you for the dance Miss Bella."

Colour splashed Bella's cheeks as she felt herself blushing under his gaze. _He just said something to you! Think of a reply, quick!_

But before Bella could even part her lips, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Mike and Jessica standing side-by-side, looking between Edward and Bella.

"Bella, there's someone outside waiting to take you home," Mike said with a slight frown as he eyed Edward.

"Me?" Bella was surprised, "who's come to pick me up from a club?"

"Just go outside and have a look," Mike gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the exit while still furtively staring at Edward.

Confused by Mike's behaviour, Bella turned to Edward, "I have to go. It was nice to meet you," she said politely, but saw that Edward's smile had stiffened and eyes had hardened while he eyed Mike. He shifted his gaze to Bella, but his expression didn't change. He looked like he wanted to protest, but just nodded once in their trio's direction and melted into the crowd of the dance floor.

Upon turning around Bella caught Mike and Jessica exchanging glances, strange expressions on their faces. The silence and the looks were starting to irritate Bella.

"What?" she all but snapped.

Mike cleared his throat nervously, Bella was usually never angry, and it was best to keep her that way, since her anger was anything but pleasant. "There's something off about that guy. I was watching him when the both of you were dancing. He was watching you as though you were something to eat, almost like a starved man looking at a buffet."

"Mike, that ridiculous," Bella soothed, but her heart leapt to her throat at his admission, "anyways, I'd better get outside since you refuse to tell me who is out there."

* * *

Bella headed to the heated foyer of the club, which was much better illuminated and held an assortment of chairs and coat hooks. Its primary use was to deck-up during the winter months. A solitary man stood with his back facing her, with unmistakable blonde hair that she would recognize anywhere.

"Dad?"

Carlisle turned around and looked nervous and sheepish. He eyed her from top to bottom, taking in her change of outfit, but he didn't comment on the attire.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well dear, I'm on the graveyard shift tonight, but I had an hour off and I thought that maybe I would give you a ride home, since it's my fault that you don't have your car with you. I know you're out with your friends, so if you're not ready to leave yet, I can wait."

Bella smiled softly at her father. Sure, she was slightly irked that he showed up here like this, but he was simply trying to help and keep her safe. She understood his need to cling to her sometimes and the least she could do was indulge him.

She walked over to Carlisle, "It's late and I'm done here," she reached up and kissed his cheek, "let's go home daddy."

Carlisle smiled brightly at her as le led her out to his car.

Unbeknown to the father and daughter, hard calculating eyes watched them leave.

* * *

Edward enjoyed watching people scurry by in the rain like rabbits, desperate to avoid the falling water. It amused him to end at the extent people would go to avoid getting even a drop of water on themselves. Running around holding damp newspapers over their heads to avoid getting their hair wet, while the rest of them was already dripping.

He was watching people rush to the dryness of their cars while sitting in the parking lot with the rest of the guys at the University campus, waiting for Jasper's girl. Little Sprite had a paper to hand, and for whatever reason, she had insisted that they wait for her, rather than everyone else heading to Garrett's, while her and Jasper caught up.

Alice came bounding out of the nearby building, skipping towards them like a child, before reaching Jasper and attaching her face to his. Edward had seriously considered gluing the couple together in this position, since it was one they frequented often, when they were with company of course.

Emmett beeped incessantly; he was always impatient to get to his girl Rose, who was at Garrett's with his girl. Who could blame him? Once Jasper and Alice got started, a crowbar was needed to pry them apart.

As soon as Alice had her helmet on, Edward pulled down his visor and revved up his baby, his Harley V-Rod Muscle. There are very few people that he loved more than his bike.

Around him the guys also got ready to set off, putting their helmets on and revving up their engines. Edward's bike started up smoothly and he turned and head towards the street, while the rest of the guys fell into line beside him.

A figure with an umbrella was rushing by, crossing the street into the parking lot without looking. Edward smirked slightly when he saw that the person was in his direct path. _Well buddy, if you don't look left and right and be an irresponsible pedestrian, then I can also be an irresponsible driver and not slow down for you_.

Edward liked to mess with people, to play games. The guys would constantly tell him that he had too much self-importance, making him scoff each time. He just liked people to receive their comeuppance, no matter how small their deviance may be, because it was small deviations that led to bigger more serious ones.

He moved so that he would be close enough to the person without actually colliding with them, and drove by smoothly with an even bigger smirk.

He heard the person, a girl, shout a profanity at him. He screeched to a halt and turned around. No one insulted him with his back turned, if the person had something to say, they could say it to his face.

He dismounted and placed his helmet on the seat and started walking determinedly to the drenched girl, who's umbrella seemed to have blown away in the ridiculous storm.

The girl, who clearly hadn't anticipated Edward's approaching form, went from anger to surprise and straight to a mix of fear and anxiety. She was drenched from head to toe, wearing a modest pair of jeans and a shirt which hugged her in all the right places.

Edward observed her as he approached. She had a small and feminine frame with soft, modest curves, and seemed all natural. Not the fake plastic he mostly seemed to be subjected to.

Edward's steps faltered as he gazed into her eyes. They were a rich dark brown, the colour of coffee beans, which spoke volumes. He had yet to come across such expressive eyes, which seemed to reveal the very depth of her soul.

He felt his tense features relax. He could never hurt such a small girl like her. And maybe her view was just obstructed by her oversize umbrella and she didn't see the bikes approaching. He looked down and noticed her sopping books, and bent down to retrieve them.

On the inside of the novel _Wuthering Heights_ was written 'Isabella' in a neat script, while inside the clear plastic folder was a print-out of her schedule and a lot of her personal information, her name, for instance.

_This has made it so easy to find her again_, Edward thought as he straightened back up. Isabella was still frozen in place, wide-eyed, trembling from the cold, or something else. Edward handed over her books, and after a few seconds, where her beautiful eyes seemed to search for something inside of him, she backed away from him and took off into the parking lot, probably towards her car.

Edward watched her run away, and stood there until she was out of sight. He was not ready to leave her presence yet. After a very long time, he had met someone who made him... _feel_. His heart was thudding away in his ears, as though the noise itself would lure her back, his fingertips were tingling, aching to touch her, his whole being was drawn to her.

He turned and saw that the guys were all waiting for him, their expressions ranging from confused to smug, the latter being Emmett of course. Edward swiftly made his way back to them and got back on his bike, mentioning casually, "I won't be coming tonight."

Emmett's grin got even wider, and he gave Edward a wink, but he knew better than to comment on something like this. Edward never deviated from his 'normal', so when he did, it was best he was left alone about it.

Everyone rode off, while Edward waited at the entrance of the lot, waiting for her to drive by. He tried to justify his action by claiming that he was just making sure she got to her destination safely in this terrible weather.

A small sedan drove by and he received a glimpse his Isabella in the back seat, and set off immediately after it.

* * *

Edward sat at the bar, a few seats away from Isabella, who seemed completely oblivious to his presence. He had followed her into the club with her friends and watched as she went into the ladies room with a bag and emerged in her current sinful outfit. Just the sight of the pale skin of her long legs and smooth arms made him go hard. He could picture her legs, wrapped around his naked torso, her arms wrapped around his back and neck, while she offered him her delicate swan-like neck to lick, suck, bite, whatever he wished.

Every-so-often Isabella would sigh and let her gaze sweep the room, lingering briefly on the sappy couples around the room who seemed totally engrossed within themselves. Hey body language seemed to speak volumes, just like her eyes. Edward had noticed that her friends had unceremoniously ditched her almost as soon as they entered, and though she hardly complained, she was wistful for company.

Isabella also seemed conscious of her new attire, which seemed to be attracting some attention. Edward could feel himself shaking with anger as drunken patrons ogled her blatantly from across the room. He decided that it was time to stake his claim on her before they all chose to act.

He stood right behind her for a moment, inhaling the intoxicating scent of freshly picked jasmine and wildflowers. It seemed to make all the blood rush from his brain to his dick; hence he made the decision of simply going with the truth.

When Edward told Isabella that he had followed her to the bar, she turned around in surprise and looked at him with a mixture of fear and shock. It made her even more endearing, the way her face changed to express what she was feeling.

"Isabella Cullen, third year English major at Lewis and Clark College. It was all written clearly on the first page of your folder." Isabella stared at him with her beautiful eyes and couldn't resist taking another whiff of her heady scent. This time however he didn't need to be so discreet. Edward leaned in close to her and inhaled deeply, letting her scent get embedded into his mind. "And you're all alone right now; it says so on your face."

Edward had Isabella pinned to the bar, but not once did he observe her eyes sweeping the room in distress, hoping for someone to rescue her. Her body was leaning slightly towards his own, her breath hitched. He took this as a positive sign and led her to the dance floor.

When she stumbled into his chest, her small frame meeting his head on, a charge seemed to run through his entire system, as though all the neurons fired at once, his body felt _alive_. Her nervous stance in the middle of the floor was almost comical. She was looking around at people as though they were about to jump out and bite her.

Edward turned Isabella around and pulled her body to himself. It seemed to mould perfectly with his, as though she was sculpted for the very purpose of being one with him. Try as he might, he couldn't stop running his hands all over her smooth, supple flesh. Edward felt himself getting even more aroused as he pictured their intermingled bodies. He pushed her beautiful hair over her shoulder and felt gooseflesh raise along the back of her shoulder, and he had to stop himself from biting down on the tempting spot; he didn't want to scare her away too soon.

"Isabella, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Edward whispered gently into her dainty little ear.

"Bella," she said after a pause, "everyone calls me Bella."

_Her voice sounds like a choir of angels_, Edward thought as Isabella, or Bella spoke. "Bella," he tested her nickname out, and decided that he liked it more than Isabella, "the very definition is beauty." He had to taste her, and licked the smooth skin of her ear, and smirked when he felt her writhe slightly against him.

He realised that he had yet to introduce himself to this beautiful creature. "I'm Edward." He took her delectable little earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it gently.

Edward had always been someone who knew what he wanted, and got it as soon as possible, by whatever means, but with Bella, he wanted to move slow and enjoy the ride. She, however, would be his.

The music changed and he reluctantly let go of her. He didn't want to come on too strong, though it was probably a little late for that, he wanted Bella to give him her trust.

He kissed her knuckles and a delicate blush covered her cheeks. Edward was about to ask her to accompany him to the bar for a drink, he wanted to get to know her, but when he looked up, he noticed that her two friends who ditched her right after arriving were standing a few steps away, watching them.

The boy mentioned that someone was here to pick his Bella up and his blood started to boil. He had to see who this man was who would be touching Bella. In his rage, Edward did not once stop to consider that it might be a woman, he just saw red.

* * *

Edward silently observed the interaction between the father and daughter from the doorway to the foyer.

Bella's calm and understanding nature brought a smile to his face. She couldn't get any more perfect. Her father, on the other hand, seemed like he could pose a threat. Parents usually didn't come unannounced to nightclubs to pick up their children. It was glaringly obvious that he was protective of Bella, and could be a possible stump in his path.

He watched Bella leave with her father and decided against following them home. He didn't want to get into a spat with her father this early in the relationship. He was sure that her dad would not take news of him silently.

Edward decided to go to the one place that usually quenched his thirst for female company; Heidi's Place. It was the brothel he frequented when he needed to feel something in his otherwise numb life, and refused to be surrounded by either drunken friends or happy couples.

When he stepped outside, it had stopped raining, but there was a chill in the air. He thought of Bella and her revealing outfit and hoped that she wasn't cold.

He arrived at the surprisingly well-maintained building that was in a fairly decent neighbourhood of Portland with a low crime rate. This place was definitely not cheap, but the women weren't either, they were classy.

Edward stepped into the building, which was decorated like a classy restaurant lounge with assorted couches and low coffee tables. Some of the girls were sitting around and chatting, while Heidi herself was sitting at a lounge chair with her paperwork strewn all over one coffee table. If someone didn't know what this place was, it could easily be mistaken as a reception room of some sort, or a place where a book club met.

Some of the girls started to giggle when Edward entered and he smirked in their direction. Yes, Edward Masen could make even whores blush.

Heidi noticed his presence and put down her paperwork immediately, "Hello Edward, what can I do for you this evening?" Heidi greeted him with her usual line, and it basically asked if he had a specific girl in mind, or a specific activity, so that she could arrange accordingly.

"Nothing specific tonight Heidi," Edward threw a charming smile at the waiting ladies, "just lonely tonight." Most of the women here had been with Edward, and some multiple times, and he knew he was popular among them. Fights had broken out before among the employees over his companionship.

"Good, then I have just the thing for you. We have a new girl, and she's just learning the ropes about proper conduct. Who better to practise on than you, right?" Heidi smiled at him, herself having experienced the magic of Edward's gentle, but firm love-making, unlike the other men who just treated them like whores and fucked them like whores. "Victoria!" Heidi hollered towards the back rooms.

A girl with flaming red, wavy hair came into the room, dressed in nothing but a bold blue baby-doll. It was easy to tell that she was new since Heidi always made trainees wear revealing clothing to increase their confidence and become more comfortable with their bodies.

Victoria shook hands with Edward and led him to one of the back rooms. Edward introduced himself and asked a little about Victoria's background. He didn't believe in getting right down to the deed. He didn't like using women, and these women might have been whores, but they had feelings, as well as needs and wants. This also made them horny and insatiable and it made the sex so much better. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

"Edward" Victoria smirked at him, "what an old fashioned name. I hear you're really old fashioned too. You treat us hookers like ladies." Victoria scoffed, as though that were something repulsive. "Most of the women here don't deserve to be treated like ladies. Bitches actually want to work here, by choice, can you imagine that Eddie?" Victoria flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder and turned to him, still smirking, but that slowly wiped off as she saw the murderous expression on his face.

Edward saw red as soon as she called him 'Eddie'. He detested that name and couldn't tolerate anyone even mentioning it in front of him. Referring to him by that name was worse. He could feel himself losing it, and he prayed that Victoria shut up, and fast.

Victoria however didn't get the hint. "Hey Ed, what's got your knickers in a knot, don't you like nicknames? I think Eddie is really---" BAM

Victoria was interrupted by a hard backhand from a seething Edward. Victoria put a shaking palm to her cheek and looked at Edward in shock while a few tears escaped. Her demeanour quickly changed to anger. "What the fuck asshat? Didn't your mommy ever teach you to never hit a girl?"

With the mention of his mother Edward shut his eyes in pain, before snapping them open and glaring at Victoria with pure haltered. Edward grabbed her neck and pushed her against a wall, choking her against it. Victoria's hands immediately started to claw at his arm, trying futilely to slacken his hold.

Edward came up close to the struggling girl and backhanded her once more. "You will never speak about or mention my mother again," he started in a low, dangerous voice, he slapped the other side of her face, "You will never call me those disgusting names again, my name is Edward and you will refer to me as such. What will you refer to me as?" Edward looked at her expectantly, while Victoria gasped for breath.

He tightened his fingers slightly when Victoria didn't respond. "Say my proper name!"

Victoria managed to choke out a weak 'Edward' and he slackened his hold slightly. Edward backhanded her once more, "You will respond to me when I tell you to," a final hard slap came her way, "You will be respectful to the wonderful girls that work here. You are the filth that is not worth their time, not the other way round, do you understand me?"

Victoria nodded weakly and Edward released his hold of her throat, letting her fall to her knees and take in lung-full's of air.

Edward threw her a disgusted look and walked out of the room and Heidi's, hardly acknowledging anyone in the reception area.

* * *

As soon as Carlisle got to the hospital after dropping Bella at home, his pager went off.

He had felt a little apprehensive just showing up at the nightclub, but he was glad to see that it was trendy, not sleazy like he had pictured. As soon as he set eyes on Bella it was as though a rand restricting his lungs had snapped and he could breathe freely again. His sweet Princess had even happily agreed to go back home with him rather than stay out with her friends. She really was perfect in every way.

Carlisle walked over to the nurses' station and was informed about where to go. As he was heading there, another ER doctor approached him. "Dr. Cullen, this girl was just brought in. She works at a brothel and had some sort of spat with a customer, and he did a number on her. She's beat up pretty bad."

Carlisle opened the door to the examination room and cringed slightly at the state of the flame haired young woman sitting on the examination table, snivelling slightly. He could feel the bile rising to his throat, _What kind of monster would do such a thing?_

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Do leave me some feedback. Review = teaser (as the people who reviewed the last chapter already know)

I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone voilence against women. I think it's a terrible act that steals a woman of her spirit and confidence. Also, Edward has serious issues and is not normal in this fic, if you are uncomfortable with that, please turn away now.

You can also follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/queenyuks

I keep posting teasers on there as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh Jeez, I didn't realize untill someone pointed out in their review that I haven't updated in a month. I'm so sorry about that. My original plan was to have 1 update every 2 weeks, but it's getting more and more impossible to stick to that schedule. But don't worry people, I would never abandon this fic, it's my baby. It will see the light at the end of the tunnel.

This fic is Beta'd by the awesome **Le Crepuscule**, who is just so wonderful at everything she does, including making me feel better about myself.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, no way, no how.

* * *

Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship.

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

Chapter 3

Carlisle opened the door to the examination room and cringed slightly at the state of the flame haired young woman sitting on the examination table, snivelling slightly. He could feel the bile rising to his throat,

_What kind of monster would do such a thing?_

Her lip was cut and swollen, a trickle of blood leading down all the way to her button-down shirt, there was bruising all over her face, and one of her eyes was almost swollen shut. Tears had drenched her make-up and left streaks of it all over her pale cheeks.

Carlisle approached her slowly, so as to not startle the girl, who resembled a frightened and lost child. _She is just a child anyway. God she's hardly any older than Bella_.

"Hello Miss Vaughan," Carlisle said in his most calm and level voice. "I'm Dr. Cullen. Would it be okay for me to examine your injuries?"

The girl looked at Carlisle for a second, as though trying to judge his intentions, before nodding slowly. Carlisle lifted his gloved hand towards her and noticed that her breathing accelerated and she flinched and gulped audibly right before he touched her bruised eye. _Someone really did a number on her_.

* * *

Bella was sitting in a clearing, almost resembling a meadow, surrounded by trees. She heard a chirp, and found a Song Sparrow sitting on a nearby branch, tweeting away. She looked around and saw herself surrounded by tall grass and sweet smelling wildflowers, with warm sunlight streaming through the leaves.

"Princess!"

Bella turned her head and found her dad standing at one edge of the clearing, sunlight streaming through him. He stood looking at her blankly, gesturing that she better go over and leave with him.

"It's time to go home sweetheart."

_No!_ She didn't want to leave this beautiful place. She felt relaxed and at ease here.

"Isabella"

Bella turned her head to see a figure hiding in the shadows at the other end of the clearing from her father. Though she couldn't see the person's face, the profile, the build, and the voice made it obvious to whom it belonged. _Edward. Beautiful Edward who made me smile_.

Bella stood up and looked between the two men. To who was she supposed to go? Carlisle wanted her to go home, but Edward never stated his intention, he just called out to her. She turned to look at her father and noticed that he was frowning in Edward's direction.

Bella turned around curiously and saw that Edward was still in the same position, hiding in the darkness of the shadows. _Why is dad not happy to see him?_

She decided to go ask her dad why he was so visibly disturbed by Edward and started walking towards Carlisle, when she heard rustling behind her. She turned and saw that Edward had raised his hand, as though to ask her to stop, but remained quiet and in the shadows.

Bella hesitated for a second before she started heading in Edward's direction. She saw his head lift slightly and she could picture a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Princess." Bella halted in her tracks when her father spoke again. "Come back here so we can leave," Carlisle urged her in an authoritative voice, as though speaking to a child.

Bella hesitated again for a second. Her dad always seemed to be telling her to do. She _wanted_ to be with Edward right now, to go over and speak to him. She continued towards him, despite her father's obvious protests and demands of returning to his side. She stopped at the tree line, and gazed at his green eyes, which gazed just as intently back into hers.

Edward unexpectedly reached out into the sunlight and pulled her into the shadows, against his body. Bella felt herself melt immediately against him.

_Why is his chest soft? And cold?_

Bella's eyes snapped open and she saw that she was tangled up in her bed sheets, hugging a soft pillow. She sat up and looked around. It was 4AM, and she had obviously had a really peculiar dream.

_I wonder if it actually meant something_. Was Edward trying to pull her into his darkness, was it a warning? Was it a sign that she had already entered the obscurity?

However, after a few minutes of trying to sift through her semi-conscious thoughts, she decided that it was just a dream, and turned over and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Bella didn't even remember the details.

* * *

Edward leant against the railing just off the Morrison Bridge, gazing at the calm waters of the Willamette River. He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air before taking in a deep breath.

This was his favourite spot in Portland; the air always seemed clean, fresh, and crisp, the park was always busy with people, and he like to people-watch. He enjoyed watching how different people interacted with each other or reacted to certain things.

But today, his mind was elsewhere. Specifically on a brown-haired beauty he had the fortune of coming across recently. It was Sunday morning, and she had been doing nothing but plaguing his thoughts since Friday night. He had to greatly restrain himself from going over to her house.

There was no way he could justify that behaviour. Edward always did things that made sense, things he could rationalize and defend, though in this instance he could neither rationalize nor defend sneaking into her house in the middle of the night.

He did, however, drive by her house Saturday morning, but Edward saw her father getting home just then, and he decided that it may not be a good idea to just show up at her house and get her into trouble unnecessarily.

He heard a soft giggle behind him and turned around to observe a young couple, picnicking in the park. Their food was laid out, but the girl was in the boy's lap and both were making out. He was softly digging into her side making her titter from time to time, while she had a hard grip of his long hair.

They were behaving like a new couple, who couldn't get enough of each other, probably on one of their initial dates.

Edward wondered when he and Bella would be at this juncture, the honeymoon stage, where they wouldn't be able to get enough of each other physically.

Not that he could ever get enough of her. He would constantly text her, send her flowers, bring her coffee after class, and steal kisses here and there, some innocent, some passionate.

_Does she even want to be with you like that?_

Edward was trying to push this thought away, but it kept coming back to him. The way Bella had reacted to him told him that she was definitely interested, but what if his erratic behaviour scared her away? He had kinks, some which were more obvious than others, and it was near impossible for him to change, would she accept him the way he was? He would try to mould himself into the type of man Isabella wanted, but what if he didn't succeed?

He knew he was getting a little ahead of himself here. First he needed to visit Bella again and spend more time with her, and give her a chance to back out initially, before they got in too deep.

With these thoughts he threw the bud to the ground and stomped on it put it out and headed towards his Harley.

As Edward was driving up Southwest Morrison Street he saw a Borders Bookstore, and after a moment of thought, pulled over.

* * *

On Monday morning, Bella found herself bored in her least favourite course; The Early English Novel. The course included discussion of how novels became popular in the 18th century in Britain, and though they discussed various authors and their works from time to time, the course basically entailed discussing the social and political changes of the time. The professor, also, liked to drone on, rather than engage the class in interesting discussion or debate.

Bella sighed and took another sip of her Venti non-fat Latte, but the caffeine was not helping her stay awake today. The aroma of the warm coffee however was making her feel even more relaxed and drowsy. It was cruelty that this class was at 9 am on a Monday morning and lasted for 3 hours. At least three people in the back rows were asleep, while others were starting to nod off. Some people were clearly playing card games or video games on their laptops or cell phones. One girl up front even had buds in her ear, listening to music.

She looked down at her open notebook page, which had nothing but the date at the top and a series of elaborate doodles in the margins. _I should have brought my laptop_.

Bella felt someone drop into the seat beside her and inconspicuously checked her watch to see how late the person was. It was 10:47. _Way to be on time my friend_. She turned and smiled at her new partner briefly and looked back down at her notebook, before doing a double take.

It was Edward!

She looked over to him smiling cheekily at her, looked around self-consciously before whispering, "What are you doing here Edward?"

"It's been 2 days since I've seen you Bella, I missed you."

"How did you even know where to find me?"

"I saw your schedule in that folder on Friday. You know you really should store personal information like that in a more secure place."

Edward added the last sentence with a frown, as though he was concerned about her safety and privacy, though he yet again stalked her here. She must have been looking disbelievingly at him because the cheeky smile was back.

"Oh, I have a present for you!" Edward reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a package wrapped in a shimmery pink paper and placed in on the notebook in front of her.

Bella looked down at the package with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to open it and see. If I were to tell you, it wouldn't remain a surprise, now would it?"

"Well maybe I don't like surprises Edward."

"Please just open it Bella."

Bella looked down sceptically at the package. She wasn't kidding; she really did dislike surprises or anyone spending money on her. She liked to be independent and obligation free. Spending money could sometimes call for awkward situations.

"You know Bella, whatever's inside is not going to jump out and bite you, and I promise that it's harmless." Edward was smiling sweetly, looking at her expectantly.

She sighed and tried as noiselessly as possible; to rip the wrapping paper off the package, but the tape was used very.... _enthusiastically_ and made it hard to open without a struggle.

She finally managed to get the shimmery pink paper off to find that the package was further wrapped in a plain brown paper. This was easier to remove and she was left with a brand new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ lying over her notebook.

Bella looked up at Edward with surprise - that was the last thing she had expected him to get her – and saw him eye her sheepishly, a little embarrassed.

"It's my fault that your copy of the novel got drenched in the rain and ruined. Please accept this as an apology for my behaviour."

Bella continued to look at him as though he had suddenly sprouted an extra head. That was an extremely sweet gesture and she didn't know how to reply.

Edward's face fell slightly at her reaction, or lack thereof. "Do you not like it? Umm, I can return it and get you something else or...."

"No." Bella interrupted. "I love it. Thank you. This is really sweet of you."

Edward lifted Bella's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles."You're welcome beautiful Bella."

"Miss Cullen!" Both Bella and Edward jumped, startled, and looked to the front, where Professor Winters was glaring at the pair. "If your conversation is more important, then the both of you are free to leave my class and continue elsewhere."

Bella immediately flushed and looked back down at her notebook, while the professor huffed in approval and turned around to continue with his lecture. She felt Edward vibrating beside her and looked over to see him visibly shaking in anger. He looked almost murderous, his eyes narrowed into slits and his hands balled into fists, while he glared at Professor Winters. He looked like he was making up his mind about something.

Her hand resting gently over his bare fore-arm caused his head to snap immediately in her direction. Bella's heart jumped into her throat. _He's scary when he's this angry_. Edward gazed into her eyes for a few moments before his own features relaxed and his gaze softened.

"A-Are you okay?" The question she asked was tentative.

"He disrespected you Bella. That was an unfair call."

Bella glanced briefly at the professor to make sure he hadn't noticed them again, before turning back. "It's okay Edward; we were being loud, and maybe disrupting the class."

"That's no reason to be rude. That was uncalled for. He needs to be approached about it."

"Please Edward, just let it go. It's okay."

Edward locked eyes with Bella once more, and after a few moments, nodded his assent. For the rest of the class, Edward sat silently beside Bella.

* * *

"Well that was incredibly boring."

"I know, but this class is a requirement. I would never take it if it were an elective."

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yes. I don't have any more classes, but I was thinking of stopping by the library for a while, I have some time to kill."

"Why do you need to kill time?"

"Umm... well my dad drove me here this morning, so he's also my ride home. I need to wait for him." Even to her, this explanation sounded completely ridiculous, but her dad had, yet again, insisted upon giving her a ride to college in the morning, and she had, yet again, succumbed.

"I can give you a ride home if you like Bella."

"No Edward, please don't bother. I don't mind waiting for my dad."

"It's no bother at all. It will give me an excuse to spend more time with you." Edward winked at her, causing her heart to skip a few beats. _How is it that this amazingly handsome man wants to spend time with me?_

Edward's happy expression faltered slightly. "Unless you don't want to."

"I would love a ride home, just as long as it's not too much out of the way for you."

Edward dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand and started leading her towards his bike.

He abruptly halted and turned to face her, as though contemplating something important, his head cocked slightly to the side. She too stopped and watched him curiously, but before she could voice her concerns, Edward spoke. "Bella, would like to go on a date with me?"

Bella spluttered slightly, choking on her own saliva in the process of swallowing while her eyes bugged out of her head. _What? He wants _me _to go on a date with _him_? Why? Is he being serious? Or just pulling my leg? I've never been on a date before. I don't even know what to do! Do I want to go out with him? _Bella thought this over for a second, but the immediate reply was, _Yes!_

Bella looked up at his beautiful face and noticed that, while she was having an internal monologue, he was waiting for her reply.

"Uhhm, yes. I would like that a lot."

Edward's face broke out into a huge grin, making her smile in return. _He's so handsome!_ She felt her cheeks pool with colour at the thought.

"Okay," Edward said before he laced his fingers with hers. "Let's go."

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"Yeah." _He wants to go on a date right this minute?_ "Is there a problem Bella?"

Bella smiled at him sweetly and replied, "Not at all Edward. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Do leave me some feedback. Review = teaser

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I found the perfect place to stop. Eventually you all will hate me because I'm called the queen of cliffhangers.

You can also follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/queenyuks

I keep posting teasers on there as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Look over there! It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's a Passion & Aggression update!

*SHOCK*

*SURPRISE*

*GASP*

How can this be?

I know what you're all wondering. Where was she? Why wasn't she writing? Will this be continued?

I have no good excuses or explanations for why this update is so very late. It jut got more and more delayed and put-off. Don't worry folks, I would never just abandon this fic, it means too much to me to finish it. I hope I can be forgiven.

So here's a little Happy 2011 gift from me, with a promise that I will try and stick to the schedule from now.

As a peace offering, here is a sweet, sugary, fluffy chapter. But you ladies know that Bikerward doesn't do sweet, right?

As usual, this fic id Beta'd by my amazing and wonderfully awesome beta **Le Crepuscule **

**Disclaimer: **If I were making money fron this, trust me, I would be much more inspired to meet the deadlines.

* * *

Chapter 4

Every single action of Isabella Cullen was endearing. While she had paid diligent attention during her lecture, Edward had watched her carefully, out of the corner of his eyes.

She scrunched up her adorable button nose when she found something distasteful, crinkled her eyebrows when something confused her, bit her lip when she was nervous or upset and fidgeted with her fingers when she was bored.

He noticed every look, every action, and every expression.

Sometimes she would smile at him, shy and timid; her beautiful blush adoring her perfect cheeks. Sometimes she would pick up her pen and doodle some more on her note-free page. And other times, she would pick up her new copy _Wuthering Heights_, and caress the cover with a soft smile on her angelic face.

She truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever come across.

The small touches and the shy looks, however, weren't enough. He needed to feel closer to her. To _be_ closer to her. He wanted to be her everything, like she slowly seemed to be becoming his everything. He needed to get closer to her, to know her, and for her to get to know and understand him.

He stopped walking immediately and turned to look at her. She also stopped and scrunched up her eyebrows cutely in confusion.

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

A range of emotions immediately flashed across her face, from surprise to excitement. He could see her contemplating it over., but he knew she was going to say yes; her face had instantly brightened up at his question.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

_Yes!_ Edward did a mental fist-pump, but tried to keep his outward composure. He, however could not stop a wide smile from escaping., which got impossibly wider when Bella's beautiful face instantly flushed.

He took a deep breath and laced her delicate fingers with his own. Her hand was small and dainty, just like the rest of her. _She's fucking perfect!_

He led her to his bike and thanked his stars the he had decided to bring along his extra helmet today. He would not allow her to go anywhere unprotected. He pulled the helmet and placed it on her head, securing the chin strap.

"Oh gosh, I must look ridiculous."

_No, you look fucking adorable_. "Well, we don't wear helmets to look good. We wear them for safety."

Bella wrinkled her nose at him cutely and climbed onto the bike.

Edward did everything in his willpower to not kiss her senseless right then and there. _Patience Edward. Mom always taught you that a girl deserves to be wooed first_.

He put his own helmet on and climbed onto the bike. "Hold on tight." He pulled the visor down, started up the bike, and smoothly peeled away from the curb, onto the street.

* * *

This was turning out to be the most enjoyable ride of Edward's life. He could hardly believe that Bella was on the bike behind him, gripping his stomach tight for support. She was obviously nervous. Every time he passed a car, or every time he hit the break too hard she would dig her nails slightly into his gut.

He enjoyed her soft breasts pushed up against his back. Her chest was practically pushed up into him. He even enjoyed her slim arms, wrapped around his stomach so much that it was a pity when they arrived at their destination.

He leapt off his bike, and quickly removed his helmet so he could help his lady off his chariot. Removing Bella's helmet, he helped her climb off the bike, since she could hardly touch her toes to the ground while she was on it.

Edward had to practice great restraint to not kiss Bella senseless. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed , her eyes bright, and shining with excitement.

Bella gave him a wide smile before looking up at the building behind him. Her smile faltered slightly. "You brought me here?"

Edward felt himself frown. "Why? Don't you like this place? We could go somewhere else. I should have asked before..."

"No, no! It's just that I've always wanted to eat at a diner, but my dad always said that it's not a proper place for respectable people. He always said that they're smelly and dirty and full of lewd men."

"I assure you Miss Cullen, I frequent this diner, and it is a very clean and proper place to eat. As for lewd men, well, they'll have to get through me first. Shall we?" Edward held his elbow out to Bella, who giggled slightly and slipped her arm through his.

* * *

_Edward really is the perfect gentleman. Dad is so wrong about guys like him._

Bella immediately chastised herself for thinking of her father while on a date with Edward.

_Date!_ She could hardly believe this was happening. Everything was happening so fast. Furthermore, Edward had been a perfect gentleman. He had helped her on and off his bike, held the door open, and even helped her slide into the booth.

The diner looked exactly like what she pictured a diner to be, with 90's decorations, large booths, and friendly waitresses behind a huge counter, behind which the kitchen was clearly visible.

It was, however, very clean with a soft scent of baking pie crust in the air. It was also bright and full of various healthy-looking plants. And since it was lunch-time on a weekday, it was crowded with people on their lunch break. Completely opposite of what her father had described.

Edward slid a laminated piece of paper, or the 'menu' towards her. "What would you like?"

Bella bit her lip and glanced down at the extensive list of items. "I don't know. What's good here?"

"Well, my favourite is the French toast with a vanilla milkshake, but it's probably too late in the day for that."

Edward saw Bella's eyes widen and start to sparkle at the mention of French toast. "It's never too late in the day for some French toast Edward," she stated seriously.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes." Her answer was almost instantaneous.

He smiled softly at her excitement and beckoned an elderly waitress over, and placed an order of French toast and a vanilla milkshake for each of them.

Once the waitress had left with their orders, Edward sat back against the padded seat of the booth, crossed his arms over his wide chest, and watched Bella; watched her with an unreadable expression on his face.

And it was making Bella nervous.

She tried looking into his eyes, but their intensity got too much to bear.

She tried looking off to side under the pretence of examining the decor of the diner.

She tried looking out the window beside their booth, as if admiring the view of the parking lot.

She tried lowering her eyes to the table and playing with a strand of her hair.

She could feel his gaze fixed on her. His eyes would follow her every little move.

Finally she looked back up him, and nibbled on her lip nervously, before asking, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

Bella lifted her hand her hand to brush off imaginary particles off her face, but her hand froze in midair at his response.

"I'm just trying to see how you managed to live without me."

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, threatening to break free of her ribcage and jump out entirely.

"I barely managed to survive without you Bella. It may be too soon, but I want to confess that I thought about you every passing second since we met at the club."

Edward grabbed her still frozen hand and placed the gentlest of kisses on her knuckles, all the while staring intently into her eyes. "There's nothing on your face Miss Cullen, it is as perfect as ever."

This time, she was helpless to look away.

Their connection was shattered when the waitress came back with their milkshake.

Bella quickly snatched her hand back from Edward's, pretending to scratch her nose.

It was as though he could sense her discomfort, his eyes were twinkling with mirth as he watched her make a fuss of unwrapping her straw and tasting the milkshake.

"This is yummy. Much better than what I expected."

Edward smiled and, much to Bella's relief, engaged them both in a lighter discussion about their favourite cuisines and places to eat.

Once their lunches arrived, Bella began to pile maple syrup onto her toast. Edward smirked and used the cheesy old line on her. "Bella, would you like some French toast with your syrup?"

Bella childishly stuck her tongue at him, before she proceeded to take a big bite. She closed her eyes and moaned lowly. _It's delicious!_

She took another few bites before she opened her eyes, and saw Edward watching her with a serious expression again, his eyes dark. She nervously gulped down her food and timidly gestured for him to begin too. He kept his eyes on her for the rest of their lunch.

* * *

Edward was definitely a ladies' man. Always smooth and charming, and more often than not, he had Bella blushing and stumbling over her words. He had even paid for the meal, insisting that, however unconventional, it was still their first date, and he was in his right to woo her.

_Woo her_. She mentally snorted. He didn't even have to try.

He was taking her somewhere else, in lieu of the movie that is meant to traditionally be seen on a first date. He refused to tell her where, but promised that it would be more fun than a boring chick flick.

Bella found herself, once again, on the back of his bike, wearing the ridiculous helmet, which she could have sworn was designed to look humiliating, and clutching onto Edward's lean, firm body.

That part she could hardly complain about.

She could hardly restrain herself from running her hands across the hard muscle of Edward's chest and abs. And watching him smoothly manoeuvre his bike got a little more than butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Her initial fear of riding on his bike, without the safety of a car, had quickly faded and she discovered how exhilarating it could be, with the fresh air whipping across her face and through her hair.

As they had been exiting the diner, she had remembered to quickly sneak a text to her father that she wouldn't need a ride home today, biting her lip as she remembered how she had outright lied, saying that Jessica and Mike were giving her a ride.

Being vague with her father was not an option. If she would have mentioned that a friend was dropping her off, he would immediately text back demanding to know about the details of the 'friend'. She made a quick mental note to fill Jessica in later and ask her to cover up in case her father did ever ask.

Edward pulled up beside a building on a busy block, and parked his bike near a set of doors labelled Glowing Greens. Her curiosity spiked as she there were no other clues pointing to what their next activity might be.

He helped her off the bike again and removed her helmet, this time placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before lacing their fingers and leading her to the door. The kiss was the sweetest, most gentle brush of his lips which sent goose bumps raging all over her body as she shakily followed his lead.

Like a perfect gentleman, he held the door open for her and let her enter first.

He led her to the reception counter and started to pull out his wallet while Bella looked around. It was extremely dark, but numerous black lights illuminated the space making visibility good. People were walking about with golf clubs and golf balls in their hands between stations, and each station seemed to have a theme.

_Mini putting!_

Bella looked back at Edward to see the girl behind the counter smiling shyly at him while handing over 2 golf clubs and 2 balls, one that glowed blue in the black lights, and one that glowed purple.

Edward paid no heed to the girl behind the counter, but grabbed the things with his free hand, since he had yet to unlace their fingers, and led them to the first hole. Since it was still midday, this place was quite empty as well. There were just a few people taking their shots at the higher difficulty courses.

He handed her one of the clubs and set up the purple ball for her and indicated that she go first. Bella nibbled on her lip before speaking. "Umm, Edward. I've never golfed before, I don't know how."

Edward regarded her with surprise. "Never?"

"Never." She shook her head for emphasis.

Edward frowned a little. "I never thought of that. Well it's easy, just aim at the hole and hit the ball with the club."

Bella eyed the hole for a good measure. "How about you go first, I'll watch, and then I'll do as you do."

* * *

Bella always seemed to find the right thing to say at the right time to make Edward even more crazy for her.

He couldn't think of an appropriate response, so he just nodded his head and took a shot.

He, along with his friends frequented this place a lot since it was much better than a noisy bar with nothing to do but drink, so obviously he was quite good at mini putting now. He holed it in the first try.

Bella then came forward and for a minute, just stood there and looked between the ball and the hole. She tapped the ball gently with the club, which rolled for about a foot, and then stopped.

Edward chuckled at her frustrated expression.

Bella glared in his direction. "That was a practice shot, okay? It doesn't count."

Edward repositioned the ball, and this time, Bella whacked it so hard, it bounced off the back wall and rolled back towards them, missing the hole completely.

Edward suppressed the laughter threatening to bubble out, as he watched Bella glare at the ball. If looks could kill, the little plastic thing would have burst into flames by now.

"Here, let me help you." Edward loosened her death grip on the golf club. "Put one hand here, and one hand here." He repositioned her hands, speaking softly into her ear. "Slant your back." He pushed at her shoulder blades until she was leaning over slightly. "Knees bent." He leaned on her until she had bent her knees slightly and places is hot palms over her hands. He nuzzled his nose into her neck slightly. "Now aim, and swing in one smooth motion."

By this time, all Bella could focus on was Edward's hard chest pressed against her back, his sweet, warm breath blowing into her ears. She could feel her hands trembling, and were it not for Edward's stable grip, the golf club would be shaking too.

He swung and, of course, got the ball into the hole in one clean shot.

But they stayed in the same position.

After some time, Edward let her straighten up. "So do you think you have the hang of it?"

Bella licked her bottom lip and threw a half-smile in his direction. "I may need a little more assistance."

Edward beamed at her brightly and led her to the next hole.

* * *

Thinking back to his childhood, Edward remembered the old record player, a prize possession of his mother's, sitting alone on a tall table beside the couch. In the evenings, his mother had liked to sit on the sofa and play some of her favourite records.

One evening, as he had been passing by the room, he heard the same few bars play over again as his mother smiled down at her collection, clearly picking another one to listen to.

Upon inquiry, his mother explained that when the vinyl records got scratched, they would sometimes cause the needle to get stuck in a loop, and repeat one section of the recorded music again and again.

Right now, his mind seemed to resemble that broken record, with a few thoughts repeating in his mind. The most dominant thought being, _I can't get enough of her_.

Once that he had the pleasure of touching Bella, it seems that he couldn't get enough. He had to touch her constantly, and wanted to feel her _everywhere_.

The biggest issue was that she hardly seemed to mind.

She was deliberately playing him. Bella seemed to hold the club wrong, swing the wrong way, stand wrong, and then observe him shyly from under her lashes, imploring him to come correct her. This had turned into a game of cat-and-mouse of sorts, only with a more willing mouse and a much more eager cat.

When they got to the 12th hole, Edward decided to let Bella handle it alone. He positioned her ball and said, "Shall we see how much you picked up?"

Bella managed to hole the ball in just 2 shots. When she did, she let her club drop to the ground and jumped up and clapped excitedly. "I did it!" It reminded him of a little child on Christmas morning.

She leapt up and hugged Edward who surprised by her actions, reacted just soon enough to manage to hold on to excited girl and not let her fall.

It took a moment for Bella to realize what she had just done. Edward set her to her feet gently, and she felt her cheeks heat up violently. "Thanks Edward." She hoped that he couldn't see her blush under the black lights.

He smiled and gently palmed her face. "It was entirely my pleasure Bella."

* * *

Edward pulled his bike up to the curb outside Bella's condo building. She didn't bother to question how he knew where she lived. She got off the bike and turned to him. "I had a amazing time today. Thank you for the wonderful day."

Edward swallowed nervously. "Would you, maybe, like to do this again... sometime?"

"It had better be sometime soon." Bella's grin widened, emanating a goofier grin from Edward. He felt like he was 16 again, asking a girl out for the first time.

Edward leaned in, and Bella's heart rate spiked. His eyes smouldered hers for a second, before he placed the gentlest of kisses on her trembling lips. It would hardly be considered a kiss, more like a peck. But even that most gentlest of touches shot the most delicious melting sensation through her body. She hoped for more, but Edward then leaned up to place an equally gentle kiss on her forehead, and leaned away.

"Sleep well beautiful girl, I will be seeing you soon."

"Tomorrow?" Bella could not keep the eagerness out of her voice.

Edward shook his head with a slight frown. "I work a long shift tomorrow, unfortunately. I will show up soon, though, and surprise you."

* * *

Bella watched from the steps as he pulled his visor down and drove away. He looked incredibly hot, his lean body leaning forward, his muscled arms, clad in leather, revving the bike.

Bella headed up to their apartment and hoped that her father wasn't home yet. He would definitely be able to notice the cheesy grin plastered to her face, and ask questions, and she didn't want to get into any of that right now.

However, it seemed that luck was not on her side, as she found her parents together on the sofa, doing something together on their laptop.

But she seemed to have dreaded too soon, since they both seemed engrossed in whatever they were doing and she got off without an interrogation.

Bella got to her room and plopped her bag randomly into the floor. She sank onto her bed, hugged her pillow to herself, and lost herself in daydreams on her sexy, mysterious, biker-guy, Edward.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Do leave me some feedback.

You can also follow me on Twitter http:/twitter(dot)com/queenyuks


End file.
